


My Gorgeous Big-City Wings

by VocConflagration



Series: Angel Wing AU [5]
Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga), Shiki - Ono Fuyumi
Genre: AU, AngelwingAU, F/M, First Love, Normal AU, Shiki - Freeform, false love, nonvampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: The false love of Megumi and Natsuno.





	My Gorgeous Big-City Wings

Hand in Hand they walk down the sidewalks of Kyoto.   
"Maaaaan! This is sooooo much better than that loser-village! Right, Yukiii?"   
Megumi wearing her lacey clothes latches onto Natsuno's. The familiar touch causing the boy to let a dry chuckle go.   
"Ha- you said it not me."  
Another day ends in a perfect life. They both have what they want.   
They both love each other deeply.   
The countless years spent together as evidence.   
The dreamy gazes into each others eyes.   
The evenings spent shopping and getting royally dressed up.   
"Are you ready to go home?" Natsuno carefully asks, mindful of his lover. Whom just enthusiastically smiles and nods towards him.   
They walk home.   
"Yukkkkiiiii, I love you!"   
A coy smile, "I love you too, Megumi."  
They share a kiss of believable fantasy.   
Yet their backs remain without a single feather.   
Actors thats what they are.   
A show of love is what they perform.   
Clean childish scapulas.   
A world void of love.   
Another deceptive day has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Its my first hetero lmao. This is short cause I wanted it to feel bland and feel bad in your mouth.


End file.
